El ángel ladrón de almas Continuación
by Skinless
Summary: Capítulo 12. ¨Una vida contigo y más¨ Se acerca el final. Besos y amargas lágrimas. Inercia. Eso no es amor... [Hao x Lyserg x Len]
1. Chapter 1

**- El ángel ladrón de almas -**

**Capítulo 10**

"**La noche en que culmina la desgracia"**

_-Qué te pasa!_

_-Solo quiero que te alejes de mí..._

_-No, no lo haré._

_-Por qué no quieres entender que ya no siento nada por ti!_

_-... mientes_

_-No tengo motivos..._

_-Cómo puedes haber cambiado tanto en una sola noche...? no lo entiendo._

_-No hay nada que entender._

_-Cómo dices eso, ni siquiera sabes mentir bien... sé que aun me amas, no te he dado ninguna razón para que dejes de hacerlo, mírame a los ojos... y repite que no me amas... _

_-No... No puedo..._

_-Algo te hizo... algo te hizo ese maldito para que te comportes así! _

_-El no me hizo nada... solo me dejó ver la verdad..._

_-La verdad?_

_-Aquí con ustedes no conseguiré nada._

_-Qué estas diciendo!_

_-Lo que oyes, con ustedes no conseguiré nada, ninguna de mis ambiciones..._

_-Pero si tu lo único que quieres es matar a Hao!_

_-Ya no, el me hizo entender... la verdad es que yo le debo mucho..._

_-Cómo puedes deberle algo!_

_-Le debo mi propia vida!... gracias a él es que ahora estoy aquí frente a ti..._

_-No lo entiendo..._

_-Anoche nos vinieron a atacar, unos soldados vestidos de blanco... no recuerdo sus nombres, pero si sus propósitos, reunir fuerzas para ejercer dominio sobre el resto de los shamanes... venerando a una doncella de Hierro._

_-Los soldados X..._

_-Nos rehusamos y por eso, nos atacaron sin piedad_

_-Y dices que Hao te salvó..._

_-Exacto... Luego me explico que necesitaba de mi ayuda... que todo estaría bien mientras me uniera a su grupo, siendo un aliado de él estaré siempre bien. Después de todo, el me dejo vivir para luego poder unirme a él._

_-No sabes lo que dices..._

_-Lo sé muy bien, apenas me pueda levantar de esta cama continuaré mi camino_

_-Así de simple?_

_-..._

_-Solo te interesa tu propio bienestar, jamás piensas en los demás!... qué crees que es lo que yo siento! Acaso te importa?..._

_-No hagas las cosas más difíciles..._

_-No, no lo haré... sé que la mitad de las cosas que dices son mentiras... vulgares y sucias mentiras, no sé tus propósitos, pero ya tampoco me interesan. Solo espero que algún día te arrepientas de los que haces... Pero no importa cuanto tardes... yo te volveré a recibir, mis brazos siempre estarán abiertos para ti, seré capaz de tragarme mi orgullo ya que lo que siento hacia ti es más fuerte... solo trata de entender..._

-Sé que me arrepentiré... y espero que aún siga vivo para volver... -le susurró suavemente al oído entre lastimeros sollozos

-Por qué Lyserg…. Por qué haces esto si te duele tanto como a mí…

-… necesito descansar - Descansar, una simple palabra que se había convertido en un imposible para él. Descansar implicaba quedarse solo, lo cual le horrorizaba, mas tampoco pretendía continuar esa conversación… quería llorar, solo, como siempre lo había hecho, quería simplemente… desaparecer.

-Si sabes que te arrepentirás, entonces por qué lo haces… - dicho esto cerró la puerta

-Len…

Sueños, nuevamente el demonio de la inconciencia había caído sobre él… se veía inmerso en incontrolables sueños… catastróficos, simples y enfermizos.

Despertó de súbito, estaba oscuro… ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado, una, dos… tres noches, tenía hambre, pero ningún alimento lograba ser de su agrado, la comida había perdido totalmente su sabor, solo le asqueaba y le provocaba náuseas.

-Tienes que comer… de lo contrario nunca te recuperarás. - El tono de Len era ahora más frío ya había llorado lo suficiente, se había humillado lo suficiente y ningún amor suponía hacerle tanto daño.

-No puedo

-Creo que en estos momentos lo que más quieres es recuperarte… así que come.

-No es necesario que seas así conmigo…

-No es necesario que tú seas así conmigo!

-No me entiendes…

-Por supuesto que no te entiendo!. Un día me amas y al siguiente todo ha cambiado!... solo porque te das cuenta de que a su lado tienes mejores oportunidades de… ni siquiera sé en verdad cuales son tus objetivos… la verdad, creo que nunca te conocí bien y eso no se puede llamar amor

-Qué quieres decir? - Lyserg estaba paralizado

-Que espero que te recuperes pronto para acabar con todo esto! -Agregó len mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Len! -Gritó Lyserg llorando

-… dime - Suspiró Len

-Pro… prométeme que no dejarás que nada malo te suceda…

-Creo que sabes bien cual ha sido el mal suceso de mi vida…

Durmió largas horas, ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer allí.

-Despierta…

-Ah!

-Shhh…

-Por qué!

-No llores, ya he tenido suficiente de eso por mucho tiempo. ¿Ya te despediste?

-No quiero irme…

-Pero debes hacerlo, recuerda que ahora me perteneces. - Dicho esto se abalanzó sobre él aprisionándolo contra la cama.

-Déjame, para qué me quieres… hay otras personas mucho más fuertes allá afuera y yo ya no quiero más batallas…

-Es que acaso ya no quieres vengarte de mí?

-No - Suspiró

-Pero eso me atrae mucho en ti… creo que tendré que buscar una forma de que me odies tanto como para querer vengarte de mí… ya lo sé, que tal si matara a alguien -Cada vez se acercaba más- Alguien muy importante para ti - Le susurró al oído - tanto que…

-Callaté! - Gritó

-Está bien, no es necesario… con eso me basta

-Eres repugnante

-Y tu muy adorable… creo que de verdad me gustas, y teniéndote en estas condiciones sería un tonto si no me aprovechara… ¿qué crees tú?

-Estas enfermo! Quítate!

Pero ningún grito hacía cambiar de parecer a Hao, suavemente acariciaba y besaba la tersa piel de Lyserg, nada lo podía detener.

-Len! - Lamentablemente sus pobres gritos eran apenas audibles

-Eso es buena idea… si, es… excelente, llámalo me encantaría que presenciara como me apodero de su ser más preciado.

-Eres un enfermo, un maldito enfermo!

-Sí, sígueme llamando enfermo y ya no me podré detener

-Detente, por favor…

Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por las mejillas de Lyserg, y lo que más le atormentaba era el hecho de que en esas condiciones le era imposible defenderse, estaba allí tendido a la merced de su peor enemigo…

-Es que acaso no te gusta cómo beso?... lo que es a mí, tu piel merece ser llamada el manjar de los dioses… - Rió. - Pero, así no es divertido, de verdad, es mejor que te recuperes y así podremos jugar mejor. -Su desquiciada sonrisa reflejaba sus perversos pensamientos

-Por favor, déjame en paz… - Sus llantos de súplicas no cesaban

Sin decir nada, se puso de pie y se retiró… siempre en silencio y sin mirar a su víctima. Esa noche sería inolvidable, en su dolor solo se preguntaba si podría ser peor… y desde luego que podía, el miedo ya se había convertido en pánico y los deseos de morir ahora pasaban a ser una necesidad, y la soledad pesaba como nunca antes se habría imaginado y las lágrimas se acababan…

-Perdóname… Len…

La verdad no puedo decir nada más que… nnU discúlpenme por el atraso n0nUUUU aunque quiero continuarlo luego no les prometo nada

Este cap pudo haber sido publicado antes pero se me acabaron los minutos X0x … (de net)


	2. Un te amo y el inicio de la dolorosa

**-El ángel ladrón de almas-**

** Capítulo 11**

** "Un te amo y el inicio de la dolorosa muerte"**

-La noche es el momento más calmado… es cuando uno se da cuenta de que tiene un espacio para meditar acerca de todos sus problemas, y creo que esta noche tengo bastante que meditar.

-Len, te he notado muy extraño últimamente… desde que llegó Lyserg, y de eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Lo sé - Sonrió

-Qué sucede con él, más bien, qué sucede entre ustedes…

-Horo, creo que nunca nos hemos llevado lo suficientemente bien como para hablar ese tipo de cosas.

-No comprendo

-Sé que sonará extraño, pero, estoy profundamente enamorado de él

Al escuchar esto se quedó paralizado, era lo último que esperaba escuchar… bueno, algo en su interior si lo predecía, pero solo como una idea vaga y estúpida. Nunca creyó que fuese posible.

-No… no sé que decir, de verdad que me has pillado de sorpresa, es decir, nunca pensé que tú…

-Yo tampoco, pero así es.

-El es muy callado, crees que te ama?

-No lo sé

-Puedes entenderlo, es muy reservado… apenas sé su nombre!

-No, creo que ese es el gran problema, no puedo entenderlo. Sé que me amó… mas no sé si lo sigue haciendo… ¿Recuerdas ese día en la montaña?

-Sí

-Lo maldigo, desde entonces comenzaron los problemas…

-Lyserg quedó muy mal después de eso, qué fue lo que ocurrió? Porque…

-… - Len no prestaba atención a lo que decía su amigo, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía porque lo dejaba estar sentado junto a él. Sólo quería estar solo, y sus murmullos comenzaban a molestarle. - Ese no es asunto tuyo, detesto los curiosos, no te diré nada así que te puedes retirar.

-No sé si se puede amar a alguien con tal carácter. - Dijo mientras salía.

"_Qué habrá pasado realmente esa noche… no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados pensando en posibilidades sin hacer nada y dejar que se vaya."_

………

-Lyserg…

-No por favor, no te acerques… no de nuevo…

-Lyserg!. Despierta, qué te pasa?

-Ah!...

-Lo siento, estabas teniendo una pesadilla -Se notaba muy avergonzado

-Len… qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver cómo estabas

-Estoy… bien…

-Puedo recostarme a tu lado?

-Sí…

La cama estaba fría… tanto como su dueño, pero estando a su lado se sentía muy bien, Len lo abrazó tierna y cuidadosamente por sus heridas, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan cercano a él, pero la distancia hacia que lo extrañara y le daba tiempo para pensar y desear estar junto a él.

A pesar de todo, lo necesitaba, se había convertido en dependiente de su amor, sin él simplemente era… nada.

-Te amo… Lyserg, serías capaz de mentirme?

-Eso depende

-Cómo que depende, o sea que serías capaz de mentirme

-Creo que una mentira no es siempre mala…

-Toda mentira es mala

-Bueno, en ese caso no te mentiría.

-Estas seguro?

-Sí

-Entonces me dejas más tranquilo - Sonrió Len

-Len…

-Dime

-Qué es para ti la vida?

-Pues… es algo que se te concede, debes cuidarla muy bien si es que de verdad la valoras, y tienes que hacer lo imposible para que vaya siempre bien… porque la quieres retener junto a ti el mayor tiempo posible, ya que el día en que la tengas que dejar o que ella te deje a ti, sufrirás una tristeza increíble e insoportable.

Y para ti Lyserg, qué es para ti la vida?

-Tú…

Tú eres mi vida, y si te llegase a perder, simplemente moriría. Abrázame por favor, y no me sueltes nunca más, no me dejes ir… no me dejes cometer una estupidez, no te mueras…

-Qué dices?

-…

-Lyserg…

-Te amo - Dijo besando suavemente sus labios, hace tiempo que no los sentía, su beso era tibio y reconfortante, sus brazos rodeaban su cuello mientras que su mano acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Yo también - Sonrió Len

-Podrías… quedarte conmigo esta noche?

-eh?

-Últimamente me he sentido muy solo…

-Sí, la verdad es que hemos tenido bastantes discusiones sin sentido

-Creo que tengo miedo, miedo de estar solo, miedo de perderte

-No te preocupes, me quedaré contigo

-A tu lado esta noche no tendré pesadillas. Gracias -Dijo durmiéndose profundamente

Pasaron varias semanas luego de esa noche. Hao no volvió a aparecer durante ese tiempo, cada mañana se había convertido en un revoltijo de posibilidades, angustias y felicidad. Estaban juntos pero, quién podía asegurarle que eso duraría, solo una persona, y era un imposible. Su sombra lo atormentaría por el resto de la eternidad y más si fuera posible, y la razón seguía siendo una interrogante que no cesaba en su cabeza, después de todo, qué cosa tan mala había hecho él para que le tocasen tantas desgracias. Y cómo era posible que no existiera una solución razonable para tal problema. Lo tenía en sus manos, estaba totalmente dominado y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… esa era su triste realidad.

-Tus heridas ya han sanado, no te parece eso una magnífica noticia? -Dijo Len a Lyserg mientras quitaba los vendajes. Estaba muy contento, durante todas esas semanas se había preocupado por completo de la seguridad y bienestar de su amado, después de todo, lo que pensaran los demás era lo que menos importaba, ya que casi todos sabían de su relación y tampoco podían hacer mucho para impedirla, solo debían conformarse con el derecho de sentir asombro.

-Magnífica, sí, por supuesto -En realidad era la peor noticia que podría haber recibido, recuperarse implicaba que Hao volvería por él, y eso era lo que menos quería… era firmar su sentencia, su inevitable sentencia.

-Ya no necesitarás estar postrado en esa cama, podremos salir

-Sí

-Dime, ya no te irás con él verdad?

-… No, por supuesto que no -Obviamente mentía, Hao vendría por él tarde o temprano y todo se acabaría.

A la noche siguiente Len quiso salir a caminar, de vez en cuando el estar solo le hacía muy bien. La brisa nocturna era encantadora, le abordaban deseos de tenderse sobre el oscuro césped y dormir allí sin ser interrumpido, se encontraba en paz… entonces pensó que era un lugar digno de compartir con su amado, después de todo, estar solo era bueno pero estar con él era mucho mejor, así que decidió volver a buscarlo.

-Disculpa… -Le interrumpió alguien en el camino, por la oscuridad no podía distinguir bien su rostro pero su tono de voz simulaba ser bastante amable.

-Sí?

-Sabes donde queda la casa de un tal, Yoh Asakura?

-Sí, de hecho hacia allá me dirijo ahora… puedo preguntar qué necesitas?

-Necesito comunicarme con un joven llamado Len Tao -Al decir esto esbozó una sonrisa de la cual se podía desconfiar fácilmente

-Y qué le quieres decir -Su tono ya era más imperativo

-Sólo se lo puedo decir a él

-Bueno, entonces no será necesario que vayas a su casa, aquí estoy, quién eres y qué quieres

-Por qué no vamos a algún lugar con más luz, aquí es un poco peligroso

Len desconfiaba plenamente de este personaje, más debía averiguar qué quería, el nerviosismo ante lo desconocido le provocaba una gran ansiedad y un dejo de miedo… qué querría esa persona…

-No, aquí está bien

-Bien, entonces…

………

-Len! -Lyserg despertó de golpe, algo le oprimía el pecho y no lo dejaba respirar, estaba angustiado. Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Len… pero no estaba, el pánico lo invadió, sabía que había salido, pero ya había tardado demasiado… y ese sentimiento de angustia no lo dejaba en paz.

Bajó hacia la entrada, cruzó corriendo el patio y así mismo se dirigió hacia quién sabe dónde, solo sus pies descalzos lo dirigían. De pronto, se vio inmerso en una oscuridad impenetrable, estaba solo, ninguna luz de divisaba ni siquiera a lo lejos. El miedo se comenzó a apoderar de él, sus pies se detuvieron, comenzó a sentir frío y la preocupación no cesaba.

-Len!... -Lo volvió a llamar, pero nadie respondía.

-Len! -Sonó una voz detrás de él, casi en tono burlón. Era una voz conocida e indeseable. -Por qué lo llamas a él y no a mí… qué acaso no te queda claro que tú me perteneces y…

Lyserg sintió como su abrazo lo rodeaba desde atrás, quedó totalmente paralizado, una vez más se encontraba indefenso ante su enemigo, estaba oscuro y solo… sus pies estaban heridos de tanto correr y se encontraba totalmente desorientado

-Len!

-Estas perdido, no lo llames. -Dijo besando su cuello suavemente, su voz había adquirido un tono tierno que asustaba aún más al joven. -Estás asustado?... deberías llamarme a mí, yo te protegeré ante todo, nunca dejaría que nada malo te pasara… porque yo te amo.

-Sí… estoy perdido… y asustado si te parece lógico

-No, no es lógico… estás conmigo.

-Por qué no me matas de una vez y acabas con todo esto?

-Creo que no hablo muy claro… creí haber dicho que te amaba.

-…

Hao seguía besándolo y Lyserg ya no oponía resistencia, lo arrinconó contra un árbol y se detuvo.

-Por qué estas afuera?

-Busco a Len…

-Ya veo… -Su tono sonó un tanto triste - De verdad lo amas?

-Sí

-Entonces frente a eso no puedo hacer nada, verdad?

Lyserg estaba anonadado, nunca había creído que podía encontrar al mismísimo Hao hablándole de esa forma.

-Dónde está Len?

-Cómo quieres que lo sepa… además crees que me importa, yo solo pienso en ti

-Pero…

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente al joven de cabellos verdes y sus labios no tardaron en posarse sobre los de él y comenzaron un triste beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma. Por parte de Lyserg parecía ser un beso de miedo y compasión.

-Abrázame por favor, Lyserg -En ese momento se acordó de si mismo rogando por un abrazo, conocía muy bien esa sensación… esa necesidad

_Nunca pensé que un ser tan cruel pudiese tener tales sentimientos hacia alguien, sería verdaderamente un amor puro, o una simple obsesión que iba más allá de lo enfermizo… no puedo evitar recordar el hecho de que ha destruido a quienes más he amado… temo por Len. Pero y si de verdad me ama, si sus sentimientos son puros?... si de verdad alguien puede cambiar tanto… entonces lo mejor sería irme de una vez con él y terminar con los problemas… todo acabaría, Len podría comenzar una nueva vida y yo… _

_Yo viviría feliz sabiendo que el está vivo._

_

* * *

_

Sí! esta vez me demoré menos es escribir … nn kreo ke me he enkariñado mucho kon esta hist últimamente … así ke trataré de terminarla lo antes posible n.n xke ia tengo pensado el fina-al XD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado así ke R&R!

M: shi shi XD Reviews!

EDIT: Ya encontré la forma para subir los caps non ahora tengo el fire fox TT de vaerdad que me hace la vida más fácil... pero voy a seguir publicando acá... de lo contrario perdería sus lindos reviews XD y no kero!


	3. Una vida contigo y más

**-El ángel ladrón de almas-**

**Capítulo 12**

"**Una vida contigo y más"**

_-Abrázame por favor, Lyserg_

Lo abrazaba, sentía pena por él. El miedo se había convertido en lástima y su peor enemigo pasaba a ser un niño triste y asustado que reposaba en su regazo. Por muchos años vivió sintiendo un odio ciego hacia él, más ahora tal sentimiento había pasado a un segundo plano.

Es difícil perdonar, pero más difícil es vivir asustado y cohibido. Ya no quería continuar con eso, por primera vez sentía que tenía todo bajo control. Por primera vez dejó de sentir miedo.

-¿Por qué ha sido tan difícil conseguir tu amor?

-Hablas como si lo hubieses conseguido

-Y lo he hecho, tú me amas y ahora me abrazas, no necesito más pruebas.

Se desligó de su abrazo rápidamente, no acertó a pensar en nada. Sólo estaba allí y él lo miraba fijamente, no dejaba de hacerlo, entonces comenzó a reír…

-Estás confundido.

-¿Confundido?, pero si está tan claro. Ya nada puede separarnos. Lyserg, nos iremos de aquí y seremos tan felices… nada nos separará.

-Yo no iré a ninguna parte…

Su risa dejó de sonar.

-Debes venir conmigo, porque ya no tienes a dónde ir.

-No… te equivocas… - El miedo y la inseguridad comenzaban a invadirlo nuevamente.- yo… yo sí tengo a dónde ir.

-Me temo que ya no.

-Qué dices

-Por favor, no sigas con esto, sólo haces las cosas más difíciles.

-…

-Qué fastidio. Lárgate, mañana verás por qué lo dije.

-Hao…

-¡Lárgate! Ahora te detesto, sólo te quiero… yo… te amo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Déjalo, y ven conmigo… es así de fácil

-No. No es fácil, dices amarme, pero es sólo una obsesión. Estás enfermo, y yo no siento nada por ti.

-¿Me odias?

-…No siento nada.

-Entonces ya no me sirves.

-…

-¿Por qué me abrazaste?

-Tú me lo pediste…

-Y sin embargo ahora te pido que vengas conmigo y no lo haces¿Por qué me abrazaste?

-Sentí miedo…

-Sentiste lástima…

-También

-No puedo permitir que alguien sienta lástima por mí

-No comprendo

-Vete

-Hao… no quiero.

-Entonces me amas.

-No

La paciencia de Hao terminó por colapsar, arrojó a Lyserg contra un árbol y lo mantuvo aprisionado.

Comenzó a llover. Las frías gotas caían sobre el oscuro suelo, rápidas. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Ya no tenían nada que decir… sólo se limitaron a escuchar cómo caía la lluvia sobre las hojas de los árboles, sólo pensaban.

Silencio.

Unos labios fríos se posaron sobre los de Lyserg en un beso no correspondido que tampoco trató de ser evitado. No sentía nada. Sólo cerró los ojos y esperó… un frío abrazo. Risas.

-Qué caso tiene esperar hasta mañana.

-…

-Si es así, sólo resultará más desagradable.

-No quiero escucharte.

-Pero yo quiero hablarte sobre Len.

-…no, no quiero saber nada más. No quiero saber ni de él, ni de ti.

-Entonces su muerte fue en vano.

Un puñal frío en su pecho. Se sintió derrotado. No podía llorar… su desconcierto no se lo permitía. Se dejó caer al suelo y dejó que la lluvia lo consumiera… su pobre alma se veía marchita y sus débiles pensamientos se opacaban por las risas del ser que se enaltecía frente a su desgracia. Estaba solo, por primera vez se sintió completamente vacío. Triste…

-No es verdad…

-Necesito que me odies, siempre ha sido así y lo sabes. Necesito que me odies, y para eso primero necesito que llegues a ser feliz, por eso llegaste a él. Yo lo sabía, su muerte estaba prevista, Lyserg… yo lo sabía todo de antemano. Nada se me escapa de las manos, porque tú me perteneces… eres mío. Si me odias, yo seré feliz.

-No te odio.

-No trates de ocultarlo, puedo verlo en tus ojos. ¡Oh, Lyserg!, te conozco tan bien.

-¡Detente!

-¿Te gustaría saber cómo lo maté?

-¡Cállate!

-Así me gusta, no puedo evitarlo, entre más me odias, más deseos me dan de amarte. Es algo completamente controlado… déjame ser tierno contigo. –Dijo tomando sus manos y abrazándolo.

Lyserg comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Hao. Este sólo lo miró y esperó. Esperó por un beso que sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano. Y así fue. Un beso triste y amargo… un beso sin motivo alguno, un beso de rencor… un beso de amor. Muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Lyserg en ese momento. Este ser, realmente no lo amaba… pero tampoco podía odiarlo del todo… a pesar de que destruía su vida al momento en que se le presentase la oportunidad, no podía alejarse completamente de él. De alguna forma u otra lo necesitaba, ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-Juntos para toda la vida…

No podía dejar de llorar, y su único consuelo era el causante de su desgracia. Maldita su suerte, y malditos todos los que lo amaron.

-¿Cuántas más¡Dime!, a cuántas personas más vas a matar para estar contento… cuántas vidas tienes que tomar para sentirte satisfecho.

-Sólo quiero la tuya.

-Si yo muero… todo esto acabará.

-Si tú mueres…

-¡No!, ya no tienes cómo atormentarme, si yo muero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Len está muerto, ya no me puedes amenazar. Ya no tengo por quien vivir. Si yo muero, ya no serás feliz… Si yo muero ya nadie sufrirá, excepto tú. Y esa es la única forma que tengo de vengarme de ti. Toda mi vida soñé con el momento en el que te vería derrotado, ahora sé que eso será imposible, no podré disfrutar ese momento, porque no es tu muerte sino la mía la que acabará con esa despreciable sonrisa.

-¿Y si te dijera que Len está vivo?

-¡Mientes!, inventas cosas para mantenerme a tu lado, pero no te resultarán. No volveré a caer. Piensas que me tienes en tus manos… pero te demostraré que estás equivocado.

Escondido de sus propios pensamientos estaba el deseo de que Len realmente estuviese muerto, a pesar de todo el amor que sentía por él, no pudo evitar el sentirse libre al creerlo muerto. Libre para hacer de su vida lo que él quisiera, libre al fin de Hao. Pero si él seguía vivo entonces sus alas se verían rotas nuevamente… y tendría que someterse a su captor. Su amor era tan grande que opacaba aquel egoísta deseo de libertad. No sabía si creer o no. Pero mientras persistiera esa posibilidad no podía tomar una determinación tan severa como la que pensaba.

-No puedes saber con certeza si miento o digo la verdad, y eso es lo que más te atormenta¿verdad? Pero tienes que confiar en mí. Veo la duda en tus ojos… sé que no harás nada que pueda dañarte… porque si lo haces, también lo dañarías a él.

-Entonces el vive…

-Sí

-Pero ya no deseo estar con él.

-Entonces te irás.

-Sí, me iré… sólo.

-Entiendo. Nos veremos dentro de tres años.

-Como quieras.

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz –Dijo riendo irónicamente.

La historia se repetía, pero ya no era como la última vez, nunca antes había sentido tanto temor por la persona que dejaba… realmente amaba a Len y deseaba estar con él. Robar almas ya no le servía como antes… Robar almas para que luego Hao le quitara la suya. Pero se dio cuenta de que sin Len nada le importaba. Siempre en busca de la felicidad, aunque supiera cómo iba a terminar. Egoísmo. Abusar del amor de otros por egoísmo, eso era lo que hacía… encontraba la felicidad sólo para hacer feliz a Hao sin quererlo. Sólo porque él deseaba ser feliz en algún momento. Era un círculo vicioso que debía llegar a su fin.

Entonces todo termina.

* * *

Mil disculpas no son suficientes para quienes han querido seguir esta historia, y las excusas tampoco son válidas. Sólo espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. La verdad es que no pensaba continuar la historia, pero creo que por respeto a los lectores merece ser continuada. Y después de todo, debo reconocer que ha sido bastante agradable continuar esta historia.

Se viene el último capítulo. Wow… todo tiene su fin. Bueno sólo espero que se haya entendido la idea de este capítulo que es bastante importante para que sigan la idea hasta el final… O.o no puedo creer que ya sea el año 2006¡¿Tanto me he demorado en escribir?!

-.-U Cuando pienso en eso me siento tan basura XD

**Ah! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
